


keep me warm

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, I used seteth's holy name but he doesn't appear, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, because of felix, i just saw that tag and im dying i had to use it, kind of?, no beta we die like Glenn, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why is Felix such a good boyfriend, he wonders? He rarely ever got rewarded for it. Is he getting anything out of this situation besides sexual frustration? No, he's not.Sylvain has a brilliant idea. Felix hates it. Then he doesn't.





	keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ostodvandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/gifts).

> So today my good friend Ostodvandi taught me what cockwarming was and we both concluded it was such a Sylvain thing to do. Then I bluescreened, and then this happened. Pour one out for my man and his galaxy brain.

This has got to be the dumbest situation Sylvain has created yet. Felix knew that his boyfriend was nothing short of an impossible man, but he had surpassed even himself this time. He didn't even know it was possible. 

Their day had started like every other day they had. They had sex. Obviously. If you're dating Sylvain Jose Gautier, your local friendly whore, you expect to wake up to that more than once a week. Felix wanted it of course; consent is really important. He also found that this was a fine way to wake up in the morning and go about his day with more spirits, so it was a win-win situation. 

Felix had just about the same he'd expect out of his day. Class, exercise, eat, go home. Straight-forward schedule to match a straight-forward man. Sylvain had a rough day at work though. It happens every so often, as Sylvain isn't particularly fond of his job, but hey, they had to get money somehow. 

Whenever Sylvain had a bad day, he was always whinier than usual. And he always wanted to cuddle and hold Felix in his arms. Something about 'it reminds me of the amazing boyfriend I have' or something. Why did he need a reminder like that anyway? He could just look at his home and lock screen to see Felix's face. Stupid. 

Truth be told, Felix didn't mind this. Spooning with Sylvain is, and he begrudgingly admits this, very comforting. Despite the man coming from the north pole, he was very warm. His hands, which he affectionately called murder hands, were always nice to have on him because they're so big. And they just...fit perfectly in this position. He was the right size for Sylvain's arms. And eventually the sound of Sylvain's snores would come and Felix could relax on the bed in silence.

It was supposed to be that. Just a spooning session. But Sylvain is Sylvain Jose Gautier, so it couldn't be that simple. 

"You want to what?" Felix thought he had heard everything, but apparently, he hadn't. 

"C'mon babe, please...I want to relax" As if to remind him of his stupid idea, Sylvain rocked his boyfriend's hips over his crotch a few times as he whined. Gods, he was already hard. Disgusting. "Just let me be inside you; I wanna chill" 

"How is having your dick inside me relaxing, Sylvain?" He was surprised when he realized he wasn't even angry at the idea. Just confuses. Genuinely confused. 

"Because you're warm. And cozy. It's nice in there. When I'm inside you I'm in my happy place, don't you know?"

"Please stop talking" he forgot that Sylvain had no qualms with saying the cringiest stuff with a straight face. He hates him. 

"Don't be that way. Please, Felix. You're loose still, aren't you? It won't even be uncomfortable for you. And it's just for a while! I promise I won't move or anything!" Sylvain is trying hard to convince him, even putting up his puppy eyes and a pout as he looks at him. 

Felix sighs. Guess he has no choice but to throw him a bone. 

"_...Fine _" 

Felix can't believe he is pulling his shorts and underwear down now. He can hear Sylvain shuffling with his belt and pants, the sound of the zipper going down, and soon enough, the tip of a familiar member poking at his backside.

"I should tell you that this is the dumbest idea you've ever had" He had to say this, to reaffirm how stupid Felix thought this whole thing is. He spread his legs just enough for Sylvain to be able to do his deed however as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. 

"Nah, I think I'm a genius. And you're the best boyfriend for letting me do this" Felix hated that he praised him like that and then leaned forward to kiss over his head. He hated it because he liked that a lot. Stupid Sylvain. 

Felix was about to respond but he had to let out a short gasp instead of words since his boyfriend decided to finally 'make himself at home'. This was the most uninspiring way he has ever been penetrated, and despite this, he could still feel himself get a little aroused. Perhaps more than just a little but he didn't want to admit that just yet.

"F-Fuck Felix, you are so warm..." Okay, Felix was now ready to admit that he was aroused, after hearing Sylvain's now shaky voice say that against his ear. "I feel right at home..." Oh, because he hadn't said enough already. Felix forgot that he didn't know when to shut up. 

"_S-Sylvain _, fuck..." And now he was finding it hard to even scold him. It was like all of the arousal from this morning was crawling up his body all over again. He could feel how the other wrapped his arms around him more and brought him closer. He was ready for this begin. 

And then it didn't. 

"Thank you, Felix. I feel like I can sleep well now" Oh. Right. They weren't going to have sex again. This was because Sylvain wanted to be inside him to be comfortable or whatever the fuck he said to justify this. He wasn't being penetrated for pleasure. He was a glorified _ cocksleeve _ right now. Felix consented to this, so he couldn't be mad...but he is.

"You intend to sleep like...like_ this _?" He didn't want to sound needy, but god he was feeling needy. He wanted Sylvain to move so badly now. The arousal wasn't that intense seconds earlier, but the sudden realization that he wouldn't get more than this fired him up. 

"Mm...I'm comfy..." Oh no, his speech was slurring. Felix could hear the tiredness in his voice. No, open your eyes. Keep saying your sweet nothings against his ears. Rock your hips. Fuck him. God, fuck him already. _ Please. _

He received snores for a reply. He was asleep. And Felix was pissed.

This had to be a joke. Felix refused to believe that Sylvain Jose Gautier, your local stupid whore, really put his dick inside him and then fell asleep. If you thought about it logically, it went against the laws of...well, everything. This is an alternate reality he's stuck in, in which Sylvain for some reason is overpowered by his tiredness. Yes, this is the antithesis of Sylvain. This is...Niavlys Esoj Reituag. 

God, Felix is stupid. He's _ stupid _ and he's _ horny _ and he's _ stupid horny _. 

Some minutes should have passed by now, he's sure of it. He's been laying limp here in this position, painfully aware of the guest inside of him, for some time now. The sound of his boyfriend's snores was all that accompanied him in this mortifying silence that was only more fuel to his anger. 

More than being angry at Sylvain, he was angry at himself for agreeing with this. How foolish he is, thinking he could have the other one inside of him and not feel anything about it. He didn't admit this to his face, sure, but he loved that cock. And now you must be sure why he can't bear to say that out loud. Just thinking about it makes Felix feel like he's some disgusting cockslut or something. But he couldn't deny the truth to himself, so he should have known better than to let this happen. 

Felix thought of simply moving off at first. Sylvain was already asleep, so it should be okay. But he didn't want to move off. This was agonizing, to have him inside and not feel him thrusting, but he didn't want to move. He soon figured out he didn't have much of a choice since Sylvain, _ fuck _ his heart, was holding him firmly. You're fucking sleeping, why are you holding him so firmly? Let him go, dickhead. 

The next thing that came to his mind was to try to get rid of his arousal somehow. He chose to think of the most unsexy things he could think of. Like Seteth's lectures. God, they are a pain and they are so long. The man wasn't even a bad person or anything, but it didn't make his lectures any more unbearable. Yes, he could do this. He can picture himself sitting on that class, bored to death and wishing for it to come claim him already. And everyone else in the class is as bored as he is, as Seteth preaches about the goddess and goes on for what it seems like forever. And he can think of Sylvain, sitting next to him, rubbing his hand along his thigh. His murder hand sliding up, reaching his crotch and- 

_ Fuck. _ Not good. He forgot that Sylvain had gone so far as touching him during that lecture. And many others, because he was a degenerate, and so was Felix. They're just a couple of degenerates, laying down on a bed, sleeping in a sex position. At least one of them is. 

Felix decided to try again. There has to be something that is equally uninspiring where Sylvain wasn't involved in any way. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sylvain was everywhere. They had a lot of the same classes, so he couldn't think about lectures without thinking of his hand on his thigh. He couldn't think of the gym because Sylvain has gone with him a few times and of course, he had to keep rubbing his hands on his ass. He couldn't even fucking think of Sylvain's shitty ass job and how unsexy he looked while he was working because he had blown him off a few times there to put him in a better mood. 

Why is Felix such a good boyfriend, he wonders? He rarely ever got rewarded for it. Is he getting anything out of this situation besides sexual frustration? No, he's not. 

Fuck this. If Sylvain can use him as a glorified cocksleeve, then he can use Sylvain as a glorified dildo. 

Felix began to rock his hips a little. It was hard to keep his voice to himself when he did that since he craved this badly. It was nice, but not enough. He needed more than that. Soon enough, he set a slow pace for himself as he moved. It was starting to feel good, maybe even a little satisfying. But he still needed more. 

He was limited in how deeply he could fuck himself on Sylvain's cock. Sure, he had buried his dick almost completely in him, but not all of it was in and he craved it all. Still, he couldn't move freely with Sylvain hold him back like that, so he tried to add on this feeling by touching himself. His hand had already moved down without him having to think about it anyway, so he might as well put it to good use.

"_Fuck... _" Despite the miserable situation, he qualified this as he was doing much better than a few moments ago. The arousal he felt was coming back full force, and he was slowly but surely losing himself in it. Shit, since when having sex felt so good when so little was going on? This had to be something psychological now. There he was, turning a disadvantage on its head and turning it into a favorable situation for himself. 

His hand worked on himself skillfully, knowing exactly what to do to get him into a moaning mess. And if that wasn't enough, the increasing pace with which he was moving his hips with was another thing that kept him from growing tired of this. Instead, the moans coming out of his mouth took the shape of Sylvain's name. 

_ Sylvain. Sylvain. Fuck, Sylvain. _ You're so stupid and selfish. Keeping him on his toes like this. But who's the fool now? You thought you could get the better of him? He was the one having way too much fun with your cock, and what are you up to? You're so stupid, so stupid, and you feel so good, so good, so big and so good- 

"Fuck, Felix..." Felix had never been happier to hear his name, but more than that, he had never been happier to hear that voice. That voice which was now ragged and husky, speaking lowly again his ear. And before he could respond to this voice and make sure he wasn't imagining it, he felt as the cock inside him finally thrust into him.

Yes. _ Yes _ . Fucking _ finally. _

Even in his half-asleep state, Sylvain has gone through this song and dance enough times for his body to know what to do without him having to think too much about it. Thrusting his hips forward and into Felix is almost as natural to him as breathing is. Even though he was still a little slow since he just regained consciousness, Felix was already enjoying himself way more than he was before. 

"_Fuck _, Sylvain...y-you stupid...fool..." His words were insults as they usually were, but they had no punch behind them when they came out as sweet moans. He still felt like he was dreaming, like his mind had reached a point where his imagination became wild and started to create a new reality. Feeling his boyfriend's arms shuffle around is what reassured him that this was no dream.

"H-Having fun without me, huh?" His voice sounded more awake right. He was coming to his senses and Felix couldn't wait for him to get there already.

"You're the..._ fuck _...the f-fool that decided to sleep in a situation like...this..." He wasn't wrong, and they both knew that. Didn't stop either of them from getting more excited to hear that though. 

"Yeah? Well, the fool's awake now. I'll give you what you've been craving for" This, paired with Sylvain's hands suddenly gripping his hips and thrusting into him deeply, might just be the hottest thing Sylvain has ever done. 

"_Sylvain! _" Felix's voice couldn't help but sing this name out in utter satisfaction. He could finally feel all of him inside, and he knew he felt this in the morning, but that morning already felt like so long. Sylvain made him wait so long for this, how dare he. 

With the hands directing them, this whole arrangement got a lot more enjoyable. Sylvain had easy to thrust deep into his boyfriend, move almost all the way out and then bury himself deep into him again. Felix loved that, and he knew that Sylvain knew that. He also loved to have the man's hot breath against his ear as he kissed along the side of his ear and some of his jaw. 

Things were getting warm fast. The hands that were giving Felix pleasure to make up for the lack of a whole boyfriend were now gripping on Sylvain's sides as if he was the one that wanted to hold him in place. And this was enough for the man for a while, this pace was just right as well as the intensity. Until it wasn't because fuck, Sylvain had driven him to a point of neediness that he hadn't experienced before. He craved more, he needed so much more. 

"Not enough for you, is it?" Sylvain said as if he could read Felix's mind. How convenient that he only seemed to be able to do this when he was balls deep into the man. But Felix didn't have time to get mad about that now. 

"S-Sylvain...I need more"

"I'll give you more" 

One moment, they were in a spooning position laying down on the bed. The next moment, Sylvain had pulled his dick out and put Felix on all fours in front of him. And before Felix could get needy and beg for his cock, he thrust it inside as soon as he aligned himself with his hole again.

“_F-Fuck! _” Felix hissed this out as he felt himself full again, but he was smiling, because this was exactly what he wanted to feel. Then it was the thrust, no, the pounding he was receiving from behind that drove him insane.

Sylvain had no problems with gripping his boyfriend’s hips once more as he picked up right where he left off. With this angle, it wasn’t hard to go as deep as he wanted to and reach places Felix was practically begging him to since this whole thing started. The redhead was around sure but suddenly taking in the view of Felix beneath him, taking his cock like a king...He didn’t even know when this started, he just woke up in this situation, and that perhaps the most amazing thing in all of this. He just woke up to fucking Felix, how awesome is that? 

“_Damn _...Felix...you are so warm…” These words were mostly for himself as he moved. Nothing he did seemed to be enough, even though he was a part of Felix right now. He felt like he could be doing so much more. It was then when he looked down at the man beneath him and once again. He took notice of his hair, and how it was loose rather than in the usual ponytail…

“_A-Ah?! _” Felix suddenly felt a grip on his hair and good lord did Felix moan like the whore he felt he was in the moment. He loved when Sylvain did that, fuck goddammit, he loved how rough he was being already and adding this was like a cherry on top. 

“Heh...I knew it was the right play...Y-You’re all tight around me now” He could hear the cocky grin Sylvain had on his lips but did Felix give a fuck? No. All he was reduced to is a mess that only knew how to say one word:

“_Sylvain, Sylvain, Sylvain _”

In just a few moments further, they both saw white. Both were in sync, their voices wildly coming out. Felix doesn’t remember when he came, but he knows that he did because he remembers the sweet feeling of release, of finally letting go of the sexual frustration had felt moments before. He knows for a fact that Sylvain came though because he could feel himself being filled up with something warm. 

Something very warm, something very _ nice _. 

When Sylvain finally pulled out of him, Felix could feel his legs trembling, and they eventually gave out. He laid on the bed, tired out from whatever the fuck was going on just now. In his bliss, he still thought this had to be one of the most bizarre situations Sylvain’s antics had created. 

“Felix?” At some point, Sylvain’s voice was near him. It took Felix a few moments to come to his senses, but when he did, he realized he was being held by Sylvain again and he was once again kissing over his ear and along his jaw. Felix moved his head to catch his lips with his own, and they shared a kiss that probably lasted 2 seconds at most, yet for them, it was the longest of kisses.

“I fucking hate you” Of course the first thing that Felix utters out is insults for his boyfriend. He glared at him, but it was weak enough that Sylvain could laugh it off. 

“I know, I know. I’m the worst. But hey, I gave you a good fuck” Since he couldn’t disagree with him, Felix decided to just not reply to not give him the satisfaction. “It wasn’t such a bad idea in the end”

“For you. I had to lay there with your dick inside me like I’m some kind of cocksleeve”

“Well, you were fucking yourself on my dick. Does that mean I’m your sex toy?”

“That’s all your good for, anyway”

“Damn babe, harsh. But I’ll take that; at least that means you do want me around for something” He was a bit too happy with what was meant to be an insult, but again, Felix didn’t have much energy to say much. He could feel himself blushing when Sylvain leaned forward and planted a kiss next to his lips. “Love you, babe. You’re too good to me. And hey, I wouldn’t mind waking up to something like this again” 

“Don’t hold your breath, dickhead” There was a small silence between them after that. And of course… “I love you too”

Sylvain smiled sincerely to him upon hearing his response. It always made Felix warm, because when he smiled from the heart, his eyes smiled too. It was almost cute. You would never hear that coming out of his lips though. 

“Let’s lay here for a little while longer, then we clean up and spend some time together, okay?” 

_ “ Mm ” _

Booboo the fools they were, for they fell asleep again. At least the sexual frustration was dealt with this time around.


End file.
